Trimark Pictures
Trimark Pictures (also referred to as Trimark) was an American production company that specialized in the production and distribution of television and home video motion pictures. The company was formed in 1984 by Mark Amin as Vidmark Entertainment with Vidmark Inc. (later Trimark Holdings Inc.) established as the holding company. As a small studio, Trimark produced and released theatrical, independent, television and home video motion pictures. The logo features a triangle with a profile of a tiger's head. Among the company's many releases are Peter Jackson's 1992 film Dead Alive, which they chose to release theatrically due to Jackson's possessing a following. History In June 23, 1989, Trimark picked up its first film, Warlock, a 1989 film starring Julian Sands which was a major theatrical hit with fans of such films. Trimark eventually made the sequel Warlock: The Armageddon in 1993. Trimark also saw success in other familiar film series the studio produced and distributed. Leprechaun, released in 1993 starring a young Jennifer Aniston and Warwick Davis as the sinister leprechaun grossed over $10 million during its theatrical run. One theatrical sequel and four direct to video sequels eventually followed. Other Trimark productions included The Dentist, a major hit on HBO, Return of the Living Dead III and Pinocchio's Revenge. Trimark also made the dramatic Eve's Bayou, starring Samuel L. Jackson, which received critical acclaim. Trimark also released the miniseries Storm of the Century on home video. On December 31, 1991, Vidmark acquired International Broadcast Systems, Ltd. for $1.6 million and renamed the company as Trimark Television. In June 1992, Vidmark, Inc. changed its name to Trimark Holdings, Inc. to reflect Trimark's diversification of its distribution streams. In March 1993, the company formed Trimark Interactive to expand into the emerging market for interactive software and multimedia. Trimark Interactive's assets were sold to Graphix Zone in March 1997. In 2000, Trimark merged with Lions Gate Entertainment in which Amin became the single largest shareholder. Filmography * Going Overboard (May 12, 1989) (with Nelson Entertainment and Happy Madison Productions) * Ghost (July 13, 1990) (with Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures) * Backstreet Dreams (September 29, 1990) (with Vidmark Entertainment and O'Malley Film Productions) * Warlock (January 11, 1991) (with New World Pictures and Dream Quest Images) * Servants of Midnight (May 31, 1991) * The Super (October 4, 1991) (with 20th Century Fox and Largo Entertainment) * Other People's Money (October 18, 1991) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Nelson Entertainment) * Hurricane Smith (January 31, 1992) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Basket Case 3: The Progeny (February 21, 1992) (with Universal Pictures) * Far and Away (May 22, 1992) (with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) * Solar Crisis (November 25, 1992) (with Vidmark Entertainment, The Star Overseas Ltd., Long Shong Pictures Ltd., Film Workshop, Impact Pictures, Nippon Steel Corporation, Gakken Company Ltd., NHK Enterprises re-released the film in February 23, 2007) * Leprechaun (January 8, 1993) (with Ízaro Films) * Utz (February 12, 1993) (with Fine Line Features, Morgan Creek Productions, Goldcrest Films and Nelson Entertainment) * Warlock: The Armageddon (September 24, 1993) (with New World Pictures and Tapestry Films) * Fatal Instinct (October 29, 1993) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * Cyborg 2 (November 24, 1993) (with Vidmark Entertainment, Silver Pictures, MDP Worldwide and 21st Century Film Corporation) * 8 Seconds (February 25, 1994) (with New Line Cinema and Jersey Films) * Leprechaun 2 (April 8, 1994) (with Morgan Creek Productions and INI Entertainment Group Inc) * Crooklyn (May 13, 1994) (with Universal Pictures and 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks) * Junior (November 23, 1994) (with Universal Pictures and Northern Lights Entertainment) * Drop Zone (December 9, 1994) (with Paramount Pictures) * The Stoned Age (December 21, 1994) (with Universal Pictures, Nelson Entertainment, Vidmark Entertainment and Northern Lights Entertainment) * A Kid in King Arthur's Court (August 11, 1995) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Tapestry Films) * Sleepers (October 18, 1996) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Propaganda Films, Beacon Pictures and Constellation Films) * Con Air (June 6, 1997) (with Touchstone Pictures, Tapestry Films and Rysher Entertainment) * Eve's Bayou (November 7, 1997) (with Universal Pictures, Largo Entertainment and 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks) * Kundun (January 16, 1998) (with Touchstone Pictures, Morgan Creek Productions and Constellation Films) * Star Kid (January 16, 1998) (with Universal Pictures, Motion Picture Corporation of America, Jim Henson Pictures and JLT Productions re-released the film in July 23, 1999) * Chairman of the Board (March 13, 1998) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Northern Lights Entertainment and Rysher Entertainment) * Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss (July 24, 1998) (with Universal Pictures and Fine Line Features) * Treasure of Pirate's Point (February 6, 1999) (with Universal Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Nelson Entertainment, A-Pix Entertainment and Promark Entertainment Group) * The Excalibur Kid (March 23, 1999) (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Tapestry Films, Morgan Creek Productions, Cinepix Film Properties, Full Moon Features and Pulsepounders) * The Love Letter (May 21, 1999) (with DreamWorks Pictures and Constellation Films) * Twice Upon a Yesterday (June 28, 1999) (with Universal Pictures, Constellation Films, ABC Pictures Corporation and Morgan Creek Productions) * King Cobra (August 10, 1999) (with Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Caravan Pictures, Great Oaks Entertainment and Roger Birnbaum Productions) * Leprechaun in the Hood (March 28, 2000) (with Universal Pictures) * The Skulls (March 31, 2000) (with Universal Pictures, Cinepix Film Properties and Original Film) * Love & Basketball (April 21, 2000) (with Universal Pictures, New Line Cinema and 40 Acres and a Mule Filmworks) * The Family Man (December 22, 2000) (with Universal Pictures, Beacon Pictures and Saturn Films) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (June 29, 2001) (with DreamWorks Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, InterStar Releasing and Amblin Entertainment) * Bend It Like Beckham (August 1, 2003) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Mosaic Media Group and Constellation Films) * Freaky Friday (August 6, 2003) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Gunn Films) * Freddy vs. Jason (August 15, 2003) (with Paramount Pictures, New Line Cinema, Lakeshore Entertainment, Caravan Pictures and Great Oaks Entertainment) * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (February 20, 2004) (with Walt Disney Pictures) * The Interpreter (April 22, 2005) (with Universal Pictures and Working Title Films) * The Devil's Rejects (July 22, 2005) (with Universal Pictures, Lions Gate Films, Great Oaks Entertainment and Cinerenta Feature Films) * The Astronaut Farmer (February 23, 2007) (with Warner Bros. Pictures and MDP Worldwide) * Old Dogs (November 25, 2009) (with Walt Disney Pictures and Tapestry Films) * Abduction (September 23, 2011) (with C2 Pictures, Great Oaks Entertainment and New Deal Entertainment) * Leprechaun Returns (December 11, 2018) (with Blue Ice Pictures) * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (May 17, 2019) (with 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Animation, Saban Films, Agency for Instructional Technology and NGD Studios)